Happiness With Kaito-sama
by Aria Hatsune Megurine LM
Summary: A short story about love. My own personal romance with Kaito-sama. Very enjoyable if you like cute lovey-dovey stories!
1. Chapter 1

It was all white in this world. But softly glowing at the edges of the immense space. I looked around, curious as to why I was here. Was this a dream? That was when I saw him. Dark, almost navy blue hair, bright, sparkling eyes.

He walked towards me with a big smile. Before I knew what was what, he lifted up my hand and kissed it. "Are you ready?" he asked. I looked at him curiously. _Ready for what? _

He released my hand, and reached into his pocket. What he pulled out was a ring. A single bright, blue jewel that mimicked the color of his eyes almost exactly. It was beautiful. "Will you.." he murmured, blushing slightly, "...marry me?" He held the ring out to me. I gasped, then blushed a deep red. The man of my dreams wants to marry me?

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I almost shouted. I smiled up at him. His tense look relaxed into one of complete happiness. He reached for my hand, then gently slid the ring on my finger. "I was hoping you would say that," he murmured. I grinned, then wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"You have made my dreams come true," I whispered in his ear. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "For me as well," he whispered back.

He held me for a few moments.

Before I could even catch up to my thoughts, my mouth started moving. "Can I...can-n I..." I stuttered, barely able to get the words out. I hugged him tighter so he couldn't see my face. I was sure I was blushing now.

"Can you what?" he asked, curiously. I stared into the hair on the back of his neck. Its bright blue color suited him well. I gently traced lines on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. He shivered slightly, but he didn't stop me. Gathering up my courage, I pulled away from him, just enough so that our faces were inches apart.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked, blushing again. I looked down, waiting for his answer. He reached up and cupped my face with one hand. "Of course I will," he said, gently stroking my skin. I looked up at him, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. And with one sweet movement his lips were on mine.

He kissed me gently, slowly. It felt nice. His lips were warm, and comforting. When it was over he pulled back, and gauged my reaction. I was slightly dizzy, like all the blood rushed to my head. "That was...amazing.." I murmured.

He laughed and pulled me into his arms again.

"I love you. I love you so much." He whispered in my ear.

I hugged him tighter, " I love you too." I whispered back. "I will love you forever, Kaito-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up quickly in my bed. Where was he? Why wasn't he next to me? I scanned the room, the bed, the hallway. Then I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. I ran back to my bed quickly and waited.

Pretending to be asleep, I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched me. His blue hair slightly disheveled, his shirt half open. He ran one hand through his hair before laying down next to me.

I turned, facing him. I opened my eyes slowly, and he grinned. I felt his hand trace its way down my arm, to my waist. He rested it there for a few moments. I blushed, then jumped on him, wrapping my legs on either side of him. I caught him in a tight hug, burying my face in his neck. "Where did you go?" I murmured. He stroked the back of my head thoughtfully before deciding to answer.

"I just got some coffee, see?" he said, laughing. "Why are you so worried?" I didn't respond, but grasped him tighter. He sighed and rubbed my back, tracing lines across my spine.

"That feels nice," I whispered. I snuggled closer. He was warm, and he smelled absolutely intoxicating.

I closed my eyes drowsily. I could sleep forever on his lap like this. So comfortable...

I laid there for a few seconds. Dazed, I still didn't open my eyes. Was all this just a dream? He sang a song for me, he kissed me. Then blank.

I felt something warm touch my cheek. I cracked one eye and saw that he was still here, resting his hand on me. His eyes were closed, and he was singing again.

_"I need your love, I need your love. Hold me in your arms again..."_ His voice cracked. He looked really sad. I watched as a solitary tear dripped down his cheek. Without thinking, I reached up and wiped it away, and cupping his face in my hand, I sat up and kissed him. His eyes never opened as we kissed, our lips moving in sync. He put his hands on each side of my face, deepening the kiss.

I gasped against his lips. I didn't mean for it to go that far. He kissed me again, hungrily. Then grinned. "Sweet devil boy," I gasped, catching my breath. He smiled. "Are you alright," I asked, wrapping my arms around him. "You were crying."

He hugged me back, burying his face in my neck. We said nothing for a moment, just stayed in each others arms. "I don't want to lose you," he murmured.

"You won't lose me, I promise," I whispered in his ear. I stroked the back of his hair comforting him. He relaxed in my arms. Totally content.


End file.
